bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Takeuchi
Ren Takeuchi (竹内蓮 Takeuchi Ren) is the captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13 as well as a Visored. His lieutenant is . Appearance Ren is is an athletic and physically fit male of relative tall height with fair skin. He has silvery eyes, and rather short black hair swept back with two small strands over his forehead. He has a habit of raising his right brow when in disbelief. His appearance makes him famous among the female members of his squad. Ren commonly wears a sleeveless version of the shihakusho but in the style of the Onmitsukido uniform. He wears white boots with regular socks and elbow-length armbands, similar to those worn by Sui-Feng. Over this, he sports a sleeveless haori. Ren has a second belt, worn loosely around his waist which secures his Zanpakuto. While he was in the World of Living with the other Visored, he was dressed in a plain, deep green t-shirt paired with black pants and white shoes. He sported a chain on the right side attached to his belt loop. During his first stint as captain, his appearance was almost similar to what it is now. The only difference is that he had different armbands, his hair was longer, and his Zanpakuto was secured by his sash since he didnt have the extra belt. Personality Ren has shown to have various moods and emotions, that range from but not limited to, mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold, anger, and even crafty. Some people say its hard to read him and know what he's thinking due to his many moods. He enjoys taking walks around the Seireitei and occasionally stops to chat with some people, play games with kids, help with any kinds of work, etc... He believes that people with power should protect those without and he takes that to heart. Ren tends to be more worried for the well-being of his subordinates than his own. He is willing to support his friends and squad whenever they are in trouble and will protect them if they are threatened in any way. He has gone as far as intercepting an enemy's attack in order to keep his those close to him unarmed. Ren was truly angered when he heard that Aizen betrayed his squad and went as far as manipulating and stabbing Momo Hinamori. He had promised his squad that nothing like that would ever happen again as long as he was their captain. History Ren was born to the Takeuchi Family, a lesser noble family of Soul Society. Since he was young, he's shown skill in using his spirit pressure, probably cause both parents were Soul Reapers. He was almost always outside playing with his friends, Yuhei Seto and Ayase Hiragi, in District 1 of North Rukongai. After further practice with spirit energy, he entered the Shin'ō Academy to become a Soul Reaper, alongside his friends. He graduated in 3 years and went on to Squad 2, where he was assigned a seated officer's position. Instead of the shihakusho, Ren always wore the Onmitsukido uniform, just without sleeves. Over the years, he moved up to 4th Seat and was in charge of the Executive Militia (刑軍, keigun; lit. "Punishment Force"). During his time in Squad 2, he became good friends with 3rd Seat Kisuke Urahara. Ren continued to better his skills on his own, till his progress came to fruition, when he was promoted to Squad 10 Captain. He was present at Kisuke Urahara's promotion to Squad 12 Captain. He knew Kisuke personally, so he wasnt worried about if he'd make a good captain. Nine years later, Ren had disappeared the day of the emergency meeting for the disappearing souls. He, along with the other captains and lieutenants, were Hollowfied by Sosuke Aizen. He had escaped to the Living World with the rest of them to live out the rest of his days and master his newly gained Hollow powers. 100 years later, Ren came to the aid of the Gotei 13 in the fight against Aizen and his Espada. Upon arrival he went over to see Rangiku Matsumoto, seeing she was a seated officer when he was the Squad 10 Captain. Seeing her in a bad state and being healed, Ren simply says, "Get well". He then asked Izuru if the current Squad 10 Captain was here, and after getting pointed out, Ren flash stepped over to Toshiro. He talked to the young captain about the status of the division and was content with hearing its doing well. He returned to the Visoreds to get ready for the battle. He had donned his mask to deal with the Menos when a larger creature spewed them out. Ren proceeded to eliminate the Menos with ease, which ended in him removing his mask. After that was taken care of, he went to aid the Gotei 13 in fighting Aizen and his remaining Espada. Ren went to attack Aizen with Shinji, but he was interrupted by Gin's Shinso. Every time Ren went to strike at Aizen, Gin would stop him. He knew he had to beat first, so he went to battle the traitor. He was a heated battle, causing Ren to release his Zanpakuto. Ren managed to get away from Gin to go attack Aizen, but was cut down by him in the attempt. 17 months later, Ren was called up with the other Visoreds to help the Gotei fight the Yhwach and his Wandenreich. Some many years later, he returned to Soul Society to captain the 5th Division. Powers and Abilities Unique Eyes: Ren has unique eyes, as he can see through illusions. He doesnt know why his eyes are like this, but its at his advantage. Due to this, he isnt affected by Aizen's Zanpakuto. Master Swordsman: Ren is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. Hakuda Master: Ren is exceptionally skilled in unarmed combat, due to being a Corps Commander in the Onmitsukido. Shunpo Master: Ren is highly skilled in speed, using it skillfully in combat for evasion. His speed is noted to be up there with Sui-Feng and Yoruichi. He's able to leave a few tangible after-images in his wake. Kidō Expert: Ren has considerable skill in Kidō. He can rapidly use a mid-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control. For high level Kidō, Ren opts to use the incantation for maximum power. He is also skilled in healing Kidō. Immense Spirit Power: As a captain, Ren has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. As a Visored, he has a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Some say its quite monstrous. His reiatsu color is a silvery white. Zanpakuto Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): When sealed, Byakko takes the form a longer than normal katana. It has a white handle and black sheath. The sheath has several little white crosses in circles along the length of it. The handguard is circular with a four pointed diamond with inward-curved edges inside it. It is strapped to his belt and carried with the edge down. *'Shikai': Byakko's release command is "Hunt" (狩り, Kari). In its Shikai, Byakko becomes a double-edged longsword which can be wielded single-handed. It has a plain black handle and the guard is an open-mouth tiger's head. The blade is coming out from the mouth. : Shikai Special Ability:''Byakko is able to use white energy for various purposes, including offense and defense. :*'Shiraken''' (白鎌,White Sickle): Fires a crescent shape blast of white energy by swinging the sword. It can be sent numerous times by how fast he swing the blade around. The force of the attack is quite strong. :*'Shiro Yajirushi' (白矢印, White Arrow): Fires a long almost arrow-like shot from the blade. :*'Zōge Hyō' (象牙雹, Ivory Hail): It releases multiple energy spheres down upon the enemy. Each sphere has enough force to crack buildings. *'Bankai': Byakko Akimitsu (白虎秋光, White Tiger Autumn Light): Upon release, there is a blast of spiritual pressure. The sword remains the same as its Shikai, just with a bright white glow around the blade. The Bankai produces a large spectral white tiger. :Bankai Special Ability: Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Ren's Hollow Mask is a simple white mask with two eye holes. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ren's Hollow powers boosts his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Cero': Ren quickly gathers energy in his hand and fires a silver Cero with devastating force. He can use it as a sweeping beam to take out a large group of enemy. Ren can fired the Cero from either hand. :*'Enhanced Strength': While wearing his Hollow mask, Ren has shown that he gains greater strength :*'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his Hollow mask, Ren is able to move much faster :*'Enhanced Endurance': With his Hollow mask, Ren becomes much more resilient to pain Trivia *His profile picture is of Guren Ichinose from Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End. *The mask is from Darker than Black. Its used the character Hei. (I just dont like the purple bolt and red mouth so pretend they're not there.) Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters